


Far Different

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly challenge week nov-dec 2015 [2]
Category: Claymore
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a Claymore prompt (Claymore, Ilena | Irene, a cabin by the lake) found during fic_promptly's current challenge week.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Far Different

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Claymore prompt (Claymore, Ilena | Irene, a cabin by the lake) found during fic_promptly's current challenge week.

She had not expected to find a little cabin by the lake when she had tiredly stumbled upon the little hidden valley, intent on escaping the Organization and the now out of control monster it had created. It was obvious that there had once been an owner, there had to have been. Though she is not absolutely certain what became of them.

So she makes the little place her own as best she can with only one arm. While working to suppress her aura so that no one could find her.

The quiet solitude of the area is far different than she is used too. Going from always having been kept busy by the Organization to a quiet life of solitude.

She runs her hand along the worn handle of the ax stuck into the tree stump next to the wood pile and wonders if this is the life that she truly wants for herself.

From hunting monsters and protecting humans to now taking time to listening to the sounds of the birds around her. Its different.

It is far different than what she and others had grown up in while the grasp of the Organization held them tight. But she thinks that she could grow used to it.


End file.
